Uma vida de ciúmes
by Michaze
Summary: Lizbeth sempre teve inveja da relação de Kirito e Asuna... quem esperava que alguém podia querer separar a sua melhor amiga do seu namorado? Leiam a história para descobrir o que vem já a seguir.


**Boas pessoal... esta é a minha primeira vez a escrever uma história de SAO e também queria anunciar que tenho um manager que me passou as ideias para escrever esta história. O nome dele é Kirito Jhon... ele não tem conta neste site de fanfictions. Espero que gostem da história e se possível brevemente escreverei mais (se gostarem) em inglês e em português.**

**P.S.: Please respect my opinion and nationality... I will write future stories in english.**

Sempre foi complicado eu conseguir manter uma relação sem obstáculos com o Kirito. As raparigas passam os seus dias a saltar para cima dele ou a tentar seduzi-lo. Chegou a haver uma vez quando a minha melhor amiga, a Lizbeth passou de uma linha que me fez a mim e ao Kirito separarmo-nos dela como amiga durante um longo prazo. Eu vou contar-vos como tudo se passou já de seguida.

Era uma segunda de manhã e encontrei-me com a Lizbeth na escola... estávamos a falar sobre um certo novo jogo chamado Sword Legend Online. Nunca entendi muito bem como é que era o jogo mas uma coisa entendi perfeitamente, a Lizbeth disse-me "Eu sou uma das moderadoras do Sword Legend Online". Eu fiquei muito surpresa com o que ouvi e quase que dei um salto. Cheguei a perguntar-lhe "Como é que arranjas-te esse cargo?", "Uns agentes que gerem uma empresa de VRMMORPG's mandara-me um e-mail para os ajudar na produção do jogo pois eles queriam tentar criar um jogo similar a SAO... não com muitas parecenças para não virar um Copyright, e eu nem demorei a responder. Adoraria jogar um jogo igual a SAO tirando o facto de morrermos se fossemos derrotados no jogo." respondeu ela. Ela convidou-me a mim e ao Kirito para jogar esse novo VRMMORPG e eu também gostaria de voltar a recordar alguns dos momentos que tive naquele jogo, bem, os bons claro.

Nessa mesma noite eu fui comprar o jogo com o Kirito quando já tínhamos combinado um local de encontro dentro do Sword Legend Online. Seguimos os dois para casa dele e ligámo-nos ao jogo. Encontramo-nos em Vlash Ville... uma vila para iniciantes onde a Lizbeth nos ensinou a jogar e a ganhar uns items mais avançados para nos ajudar no rápido avanço do jogo. Este novo VRMMORPG era bem similar ao Sword Art Online e eu rapidamente me habituei aos movimentos que ele executava, apesar de me trazer boas e más memórias sobre os vários acontecimentos que se deram naquele jogo da morte. Estávamos a meio de derrotar uns monstros de lvl 10 quando de repente tive uma visão sobre um dos momentos que se passaram no Sword Art Online... lembrei-me de quando me tinha atirado para salvar o Kirito do HeathCLiff, depois disso só me lembro de acordar numa plataforma invisível com vista para Aincrad. De repente voltei ao mundo real quando o Kirito me estava a pegar para me salvar de um monstro que me ia matando, só me apercebi mesmo do que estava a fazer quando ele estava a gritar por mim. A Lizbeth estava a olhar para mim com um lugar ameaçador... eu entendo porquê, ela gosta dele e ele estava bem chegado a mim. Pedi-lhes desculpa até que me perguntaram "O que se passou para ficares quieta de repente?", a mim não me apetecia responder mas tinha de ser "Eu de repente lembrei-me de um dos momentos dentro do Sword Art Online". Eles os dois entraram em estado de choque porque não estavam à espera de algo do género... e foi ai que a Lizbeth disse "Então seria melhores deixar-nos só nós aos dois a jogar.", eu ia responder-lhe mas de repente o Kirito virou-se e disse "Se ela sair eu saiu... era melhor apoiá-la nestes momentos quando se têm visões sobre aquele jogo.". Lizbeth saiu do lugar com um olhar de aborrecida por causa da resposta que o Kirito lhe deu.

Já tinham passados vários dias desde que começamos a jogar o Sword Legend Online. Sempre foram calmos os momentos que passamos juntos até acontecer uma coisa horrível. Eu tinha passado horas extra sem eles no jogo para arranjar uma espada lendária que me ajudaria a jogar melhor. Ainda nenhum jogador a tinha encontrado mas como este jogo era muito similar ao SAO eu sabia como encontrá-la. Eles ficaram On e seguiram-me até ao ponto de encontro. A Lizbeth olhou para a minha espada e olhou para mim com um sorriso ameaçador... e ela disse "Onde arranjas-te essa nova espada que tens ai?".

Deram-se momentos de pausa até que eu respondi "Eu fiz horas extra antes de vocês no jogo para encontrar esta espada... ela era igualzinha à minha que eu tinha no Sword Art Online."

"Sabias que é contra as regras utilizar conhecimentos do jogo anterior para se encontrar um item tão avançado quanto esse que tens ai?" disse Lizbeth.

"Eu acho que não li nada disso nas regras quando entrei no jogo." respondi eu com um olhar surpreso.

"Sendo eu a moderadora terei de te banir durante dois meses por utilizares informação sobre o jogo anterior." disse ela com um olhar convincente.

Quando o Kirito ia começar a protestar contra o que Lizbeth disse, ela já estaria a mexer nos sistemas de controlo dos jogadores para me banir.  
>Acordei mesmo ao lado de Kirito ainda confusa com o que aconteceu, cinco minutos depois vejo que Kirito tinha aberto os olhos e estava com um olhar cheio de fúria. "O que se passou para estares com esse olhar na tua cara?"perguntei eu.<p>

"Ela baniu-te com uma razão que nunca tinha ouvido falar e ainda falou num tom que não me agradou muito... acho que amanhã devíamos ir falar com a empresa que criou o jogo para receber informações sobre o sucedido." eu fiquei a encará-lo durante uns momentos a pensar numa resposta quando eu finalmente abri a boca "Acho que tens razão... amanhã vamos os dois falar com os criadores da empresa para saber de tudo.".  
>Estava a caminho de casa a pensar no que se tinha passado, nada daquilo fazia sentido... seria uma regra que faria impossível para os jogadores de SAO entrarem no jogo e jogarem como se jogassem normalmente. Espero que amanhã nos dêem informações sobre tudo o que se passa por trás disto... entretanto duvido que vá conseguir dormir por causa do que se passou.<p>

Já no dia seguinte acordei com o Kirito a tocar à campainha de minha casa. Fui abrir e ele disse para nos apressarmos a irmos à empresa. Vesti-me rapidamente e segui caminho em direção à Gamecom Inc.

Estávamos à entrada quando um agente da Staff nos veio atender para falarmos com ele. Com passo apressado fomos para a sala e começou o Kirito por dizer "É verdade que a Rika (nome real da Lizbeth) é uma das moderadoras do Sword Legend Online?"

"Sim, de facto pedimos-lhe para nos ajudar na produção do jogo" respondeu o Admin.

"Diga-me, há alguma regra que proíba os jogadores de utilizarem a informação do Sword Art Online para jogar o Sword Legend Online?"... perguntei eu com um tom meio irritado.

"Não, nunca decidimos nada disso. Mas a Lizbeth pediu-nos para colocarmos um dos sistemas de uma espada lendária igual ao do SAO."

"Poderia descrever-me ou mostrar-me como é que essa espada é?". Disse eu, ele apresentou num projetor a imagem de uma espada... isto não podia ser coincidência, a espada era semelhante à espada lendária que eu tinha ido buscar e isso só me fez tirar uma conclusão... a Lizbeth estava a tentar enganar-me a todo o custo por alguma razão.

O Kirito e eu corremos porta fora da sala de reuniões depois de termos trocado olhares, dirigimo-nos para uma porta que dizia: 'Rika'. Abrimos a porta e ela estava ali sentada a beber café, mas quando nos viu quase que se engasgou com a sua bebida.

Começou o Kirito por falar "Ouvimos dizer que aquela tua regra era mentira e que POR ACASO a espada que a Asuna foi buscar era única com um sistema igual à do SAO".

Ela começou a apresentar-nos um sorriso ameaçador que nos dizia que ela estava a tramar algo... eu nunca esperaria que ela me fosse fazer algo do género. Depois começou ela a falar "Parabéns... descobriram tudo o que eu estava a tramar... e Asuna devias ter mais atenção o que fazes com o Kirito à frente das pessoas. Estamos sempre os três a jogar mas nunca consegues evitar falar ou abraçar o Kirito à minha frente. Já devias saber que as pessoas que gostam dele também têm sentimentos.", deu-se um momento de silêncio e o Kirito era o que tinha o olhar mais surpreso aqui...

"M-Mas não devias fazer isso... pedias-nos aos dois que nos afastássemos." disse eu com um olhar assustado com o que podia vir a acontecer a seguir.

Lizbeth ia continuar a falar quando o Kirito começou a gritar com ela "NÃO É MINHA CULPA QUE EU GOSTE DELA E GOSTE DE ESTAR COM ELA. DEVIAS EVITAR FAZER COISAS DESSAS... SABES QUE MAIS? MANTÉM UMA DISTÂNCIA DE NÓS DURANTE UNS TEMPOS!".

Saiu ele a puxar-me pelo braço até que lhe disse "Podias evitar fazer isso... tu sabes que ela gosta de ti e também podes aleijar os sentimentos dela."

"Sim, mas... tu também tens sentimentos e ela devia ter um pouco mais de paciência para não fazer coisas tão horríveis como aquela à sua melhor amiga." disse ele já mais calmo.

A partir desse momento mantemos uma grande distância da Lizbeth para evitarmos qualquer confusão/discussão que pode vir a ser perigosa para a saúde de nós todos... mas mesmo assim espero que ela entenda a decisão do kirito quando disse aquele tipo de coisas.

**Então foi isso... não sei se vocês vão gostar mas espero que sim xD... digam nas reviews.**

**P.S.: Later I'll make some english stories.**


End file.
